peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camping in the Treehouse
Transcript Suzy: *turns up with her toy owl and a luggage bag* Danny: *turns up with his toy spaceship and a luggage bag* Pedro: *turns up with Parrot Balloon and a luggage bag* Peppa: Ah, good. You're all here to camp in the treehouse. and her clique turn up Emily: You're really going to camp in that old treehouse? That'd be too tough for people like you, except for you, Danny. I've got a crush on you. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: It's not too tough for US, Emma-Poo!! Emily: We'll see about that. and her clique leave and the sun goes down Mummy Pig: Peppa! Time for your bedtime routines! Peppa: Okay! *goes into the house and later comes out with Teddy and a luggage bag* Well, gang, I'm ready. Suzy, Danny and Pedro: We'll get ready! After they got ready.... all get into the treehouse, unpack their bags, get their sleeping bags out, put on their pyjamas and get into their sleeping bags Suzy: I can't wait for the midnight feast! Peppa: Neither can I! Danny: Or me! Suzy: And I brought some food for us including cinnamon swirls, Fruti Candy and cheesy weenies. *gets midnight feast food out* Peppa: Looks delicious! *sees Mummy Pig coming* That's my mum! Hide the midnight feast, Suzy! Suzy: *hides the midnight feast in her luggage bag* Mummy Pig: Goodnight, Peppa. If anything bothers you, you can come inside with me and George! Peppa: I won't need to! Mummy Pig: *leaves* Peppa: Hey, let's tell spooky stories! I've got one and it's about a flying white-eyed doppelgänger of my little brother George called Heropig. Here's how it goes — Heropig, as I told you, had white eyes and can fly. He had a sister called HeroPeppa, loved to interrupt people's sentences, throw fire from his bare hands without burning them and much more terrifying stuff. He toted around a toy dinosaur, which may or may not've been a weapon. Suzy, Danny and Pedro: Wow, spooky! Suzy: And now it's time for the midnight feast! all eat cinnamon swirls, Fruti Candy and cheesy weenies Peppa: Mmm, what a delicious midnight feast! *yawns* Danny and Pedro yawn too and they all, including Peppa, fall asleep Later, in the morning.... Peppa: *wakes up and sees Emily, Lisa and Brianna passing by* Hey, Emily! We survived the camp! Emily: What? Peppa: Yup. Mummy Pig: *comes outside* Peppa! Suzy! Danny! Pedro! Come and get your Corn Flakes! Pedro: But I eat Rice Krispies. Mummy Pig: Well, Pedro, you can have those. We have them. Danny: And I eat Coco Pops. Mummy Pig: We also have those, Danny. Suzy: And I eat Froot Loops. Mummy Pig: Sorry, Suzy, but we don't have those. But I'll pop down to the grocer and get them. *goes to the local grocer and later comes back with a box of Froot Loops* Here you go, Suzy. Froot Loops just for you. kids go into the house and eat their cereal Dog, Mummy Sheep and Mummy Pony arrive Peppa: Bye, gang! Suzy, Danny and Pedro: Bye, Peppa! parents take them home Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes